


The Gift

by peanutbutterandchelly



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutterandchelly/pseuds/peanutbutterandchelly
Summary: **Here be spoilers... Set after the events of episode 39**Poppy and Tora exchange gifts.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 81
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODES UP TO 39**  
> *****  
> *****  
> *****
> 
> Hi, everyone! I've been crazy inspired by all of you talented peeps and decided to write my own spin on episode 39... I don't know about you, but I'm still hurting. This is the first fanfiction I've written for Midnight Poppy Land and I hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> Part 1 of ???
> 
> All rights to these characters and the original story belong to the goddess known as Lilydusk.  
> \---

Poppy trudged up the steps of her apartment building after her picnic with Tora, not able to pin exactly how she was feeling. She had sat silently beside him the entire ride home, dreading every mile that brought her closer to saying goodbye to him. She'd wondered briefly if he would kiss her one more time, a parting gift after all they'd shared together. There was something about the weight and crush of his hug at Thug's Pavilion that made her hopeful for more, despite the fact he'd told her just before that he wouldn't be coming around again. 

When he pulled up outside her gate and parked, every cell in her body screamed in protest. It puzzled her; she'd only known this man for a week and turning her back to leave him was proving to be harder than when she'd shut the door on that cheating jerkwad. In an attempt to delay the inevitable, Poppy sat and fiddled with a loose string on her shirt until she sensed Tora shift toward her in the driver's seat. Her head shot up and her heart began to thud so loudly she thought he could probably hear it. _Was he going to kiss her?_

Disappointment broke across her in waves as she watched him twist his upper body to grab her tote bag from the backseat. He settled it on the console between them, its handles wrapped around one large hand. "Here ya are, Poppy," he said and she bristled at his use of her real name. It sounded strange when he said it, funny and foreign. 

_I'm going to miss being Bobby,_ she thought. This heavy realization came hurtling at her full force and she choked back a sob. She wasn't going to taint their last conversation with more tears. "Thanks," she said softly as she reached out for the bag with a quavering hand. "For everything." Their fingers brushed as she pulled the handles from him and she drew out the moment as long as she could. His hand lingered there and then he snapped it back to rake through his hair instead. His gaze settled on the floor. 

"Shit, I should - ..." he trailed off and cleared his throat. "Uh, ya welcome." 

Poppy silently regarded him, willed him to say something else, _anything,_ but his eyes remained fixated on the floor. His hands found the top of the steering wheel and coiled around it tightly. He was ready to leave and whether _she_ was ready or not, she had to let him. 

She sighed inwardly and summoned the strength to open the car door. She swung her legs out and when she pulled the tote bag across the seat toward her, Tora's hand shot out and grabbed it, stopping her. "Hey," he said, his gaze meeting hers. 

Poppy blinked at him. "Yes?"

"Ah... just... take care of yaself," he said and released his grip on the bag. 

She nodded slowly and tugged it onto her shoulder. "You too, Tora," she replied and shut the door behind her. As she passed through the gate and then the front door of her building, she didn't allow herself to look back.

\---

Once inside, Poppy didn't bother to remove the mascara and lip gloss she'd applied before their picnic. She had showered prior to meeting him, so she shrugged on a pair of pajamas and padded into the living room to lock the front door. This had turned out to be one of the hardest nights of her life and she was anxious for it to be over. She would wake up tomorrow a determined, fresh-faced twenty-one year old woman who had somehow managed to-

 _Twenty-one. Her birthday._

She'd almost forgotten about the slice of cake she'd tucked into the tote bag. She had initially meant for them to share it, but had decided against it. She'd wanted many things from him: more answers about his job, a goodbye kiss, _maybe more than a kiss?,_ more funny stories from his childhood, more _time_... the last thing she wanted was his pity.

She brought the bag over to the table that housed her family photos and set the cake out in front of her. She lit the candles, made a silent wish to see him again and blew them out. As beautiful as the cake was and despite how light their dinner had been, she didn't have the appetite for it; she'd put it in the fridge for another day or split it with Erdene at work. Lord knew that woman could eat whatever she wanted and not pay the price for it. 

Poppy replaced the lid on the cake slice and proceeded to pull the bento box from the bag. It felt light (she didn't remember eating that much, but maybe they had?) and it sounded like something was rolling around inside the container. She lifted the top and as she peered inside, she swore she felt something in her chest crack. 

"Tora..." she gasped, the tears flowing freely now.

 _A paper airplane. His bracelet. His ring._

The things that, in their short time together, had caused her to be leery of him and revealed him to be the same man who caught her beneath the tree. The things that caused her to place her trust in him. 

Trust. 

She _trusted_ him. 

More than she ever trusted Julri, sometimes more than herself. 

Could she trust that maybe, _just maybe,_ he was still sitting outside?

Poppy lunged from her place on the floor to her balcony where she ripped the door open, almost knocking over one of her plants in the process. Her vision was blurry from crying, but she could make out the unmistakable shape of his red car and the gleam of his LED headlights on the street. 

_Her phone, where was her phone?_ Poppy scrambled inside and tore through the tote bag, finding her cell settled at the bottom. She rushed back out to the balcony, stabbing at his name on the phone screen. He picked up immediately. 

"Poppy?"

They'd spoken not even an hour before, but hearing his voice after believing she never would again broke her. "Hi," she whimpered.

"Hi. Ya okay?"

She sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Um, actually... no. No, I'm not. Could- _do_ you want to come up?"

"Poppy..." he said her name on a sigh. "I shouldn't. This is what's best for ya."

"Then... then why are you still sitting out there?"

A pause. "I dunno. Couldn't bring myself ta leave."

"Tora, _please_ come up. I'm not ready to say goodbye yet. Obviously neither are you," she whispered.

Another sigh, another pause, then: "All right, kid. See ya in a few."

Poppy didn't hang up, determined to stay on with him until he was in front of her again. He didn't hang up either. She heard the unlocking of his car door through the phone and then watched him lift himself out of the vehicle. She buzzed the gate open, keeping her eyes locked on his dark figure. Still connected by the call, they said nothing but she could hear his deep breathing and pressed the phone a little harder into her ear. He made wide strides through the parking lot and when she could no longer see him, she crossed the room to her door and unlocked the deadbolt. A breath's moment later, she heard a soft knock. _Had he taken the steps three at a time?_

She wrenched the door open and immediate relief washed over her at the sight of his shape darkening her doorway, phone still clutched to his ear, his hair still tangled in braids. 

"Hey," he said. 

"Hey," she replied, her voice cracking as she hit _end call._

He slipped his phone into the pocket of his shorts and stepped inside. His eyes were a tired, melted gold that reminded her of the afternoon sky when she'd surprised him with a kiss on the lips. Their first kiss. Not their last. It couldn't be their last. 

He shut the door behind him and managed to get out, "Everythin' o-?" before she lobbed herself into his chest, unable and unwilling to stop the tears that flooded down her cheeks.

"Th-thank you for the g-gift," she sputtered, pressing her face into his sweater. "It means so much to me..."

He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her in tightly, one hand cradling her head against him. "Hey, s'okay, everythin' will be okay," he murmured so quietly that she strained to hear him. "I... I just wish I could give ya more." 

Poppy's eyebrows knitted together and she tilted her head up to look at him. "Tora, what do you..." she began, and then saw the black mascara streaks across his torso, stark against the white of his sweater. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm being ridiculous, look what I did to your shirt..."

A laugh rumbled in Tora's chest. "S'fine. Don't care. It's Quincey's, anyway." 

Poppy giggled and wiped at her eyes. "Quincey's? Did he dress you for our picnic?"

Tora shrugged. "I asked him to help me pick out somethin' to wear. I wanted to look nice for ya." 

"I think you always look nice, Tora. _Pretty,_ " she said and she meant it. Even from that first awful day on the train, she'd made a mental note of how beautiful and otherworldly he was. 

"Pff, all right, whaddya want from me?" he joked.

Poppy could feel heat pooling in her cheeks and glanced downward, her eyes tracing the mascara lines on his borrowed shirt. "Um, well, about that..." she mumbled. 

He brought a hand down to her chin and tilted her face upwards. "Speak up, Bobby," he said softly. "What do ya want from me?"

Hearing her nickname once again leave his lips lent Poppy the courage to voice the question she couldn't bring herself to ask in the car. "Will you kiss me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Here be spoilers... Set after the events of episode 39**
> 
> Tora gifts Poppy an answer to her question ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODES UP TO 39**
> 
> *****  
> *****  
> *****
> 
> Part 2 of ???
> 
> Well, can I just say I'm floored by the feedback I've gotten on this story so far? You're all so inspiring and encouraging, thank you <3 
> 
> I'm going to try to update The Gift as regularly as I can, but between working a full time office job, playing D&D once a week and running two small businesses out of my home, my spare minutes are precious and few lol. With that being said, I WILL be finishing this story. It's relatively short, just one or two more chapters and I hope you guys enjoy every word. 
> 
> pb&c  
> \---
> 
> All rights to these characters and the original story belong to the goddess known as Lilydusk.
> 
> \---

"Will you kiss me?"

A deep breath shuddered through him and his eyes slid closed. She studied his face for what felt like minutes, her confidence ebbing away as quickly as it had come. The more time he took to respond, the more she wanted the earth to swallow her whole. This was a mistake. Clearly he was battling with himself, trying to come up with a way to let her down easy. This was stupid, _she_ was stupid, nerdy, _squishy_. Guys like Tora didn’t do cute. To think he, of all men... 

These dark thoughts that clouded her mind evaporated the moment he lowered his head. His giant hands cupped her face and he pressed his lips against hers. 

Poppy found herself in a strange limbo, feeling the air pushed from her lungs in surprise, only to be stopped by his mouth, trapping and sealing it inside. _Was this how he'd felt when she kissed him on the roof?_ Bewilderment, hope, the feeling of drowning and being saved at the very same time?

As their mouths continued to move together, Poppy came to the conclusion that this man was a walking contradiction. Who knew a muscled six three brute was capable of holding her face like it was made of glass? Who knew his mouth, his tongue, the same ones that had given birth to some of the filthiest words she’d ever heard, would be so soft and sweet against hers? Poppy had never met anyone like him in her whole life. She knew she never would again. 

This thought sent her entire body jolting toward him and her hands flew to his face, his hair, her fingers clutching at his braids. Her touch seemed to stoke something in him and he kissed her harder, his hands grappling up and down her back before digging into the flesh of her hips. 

Poppy's head was buzzing; she could feel heat gathering deep in her belly, then rising to warm her chest, her cheeks. This was everything she'd hoped for, to be wrapped in Tora's arms, kissing him without the thought to stop and yet, it was not enough. She loved the feel of his hands on her waist, but she wanted them _everywhere_. She wanted his body, wanted him to hold her close. She wanted to know what he would feel like inside of her. She wanted him, _all_ of him. 

And she wanted him to have all of her. 

When they at last pulled apart, she looked him dead in the eyes. "Tora, I want you," she rasped out. 

"Ya... ya what?" he asked after a moment, his breathing ragged. 

"I... I want to sleep with you. You asked me that night at Granny's and my answer is yes."

Disbelief flooded his features and he rubbed his hands over his face, then let them fall to his sides. " _Christ_ , Poppy, I was bein' a dick. I'd never make ya do somethin' you don't want to." 

"Huh? Tora, I'm _telling_ you I want to."

"You don't know what yer sayin'. We barely know each other. And it's late, yer tired, ya had a long day at work..."

"Well, no one can ever say you're short on excuses," Poppy mumbled. "Especially excuses _for_ me." She chewed on her lip. "Look, it’s fine. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to, either. If you don’t want me, you can just say-“

His hands gripped her upper arms and he bent over until his gaze was level with hers. " _Course_ I want ya, Poppylan. Shit, more than I've ever wan-... We're practically strangers, why would ya wanna-"

"What does that even matter?" she cut him off. "I was with Julri for _years_ and never wanted to give it to him." 

His jaw clenched and he released his hold on her. She swallowed. " _What_?"

"Well, um, it's... I'm a virgin," she said quietly, fidgeting with the seam of her tank top.

Tora's eyes hardened and she glanced away. "Jesus. Kid, listen to me. I'm not _takin'_ that from ya."

A surge of anger coursed through Poppy. _Taking it from her? Was he not listening to a word she said?_ Her head snapped up to look at him. "Okay, you listen to _me_ , thug," she huffed and poked a finger at his chest. "You aren't taking anything from me. I'm offering it and you can choose to accept it. It's a gift. It's my body and I decide what happens with it. I want this. I want you, Tora and whatever you're willing to give me."

His eyebrows went skyward at the beginning of her outburst and then settled into a furrowed line just above his eyelids. He sighed heavily and wrapped his fist around the hand she lodged against his chest. "But ya hardly know me, Bobby. Haven't ya been waitin'? Wait a little longer and you'll find someone better."

 _Why was he so hard on himself?_ Was it possible the entire time she had been berating herself for believing she stood a chance with him, he'd been struggling with the same feelings about _her_?

She shook her head and laced her fingers through his. "It's not like I've been waiting until marriage or anything. I just wanted it to feel right. I can't explain it, but I want it to be you."

Tora lowered his forehead to hers. "Why me?" he whispered, his eyes full of honey and sadness.

The question came out so broken and uncertain that Poppy felt her heart lurch. This was the man who kept her out of harm's way, chased down Mr. Lam and then helped her locate him, asking only for dinner in return. The same man who caught her when she'd fallen from that tree, harped on her for going to Ares Street on her own, who drove all the way to the airport to deliver a painting for her, who tenderly held her hands any chance he could. 

Why _not_ him? 

"I care about you and... I trust you," she said simply.

No sooner had she gotten the words out, his mouth was sliding over hers. "Ya sure?" he murmured, his breath hot across her face. 

She was done talking, so she answered him by looping her arms around his neck and covering his lips with her own. That seemed to be enough to convince him. Without breaking their kiss, he lifted her up, adjusted her legs around his waist and carried her toward the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Here be spoilers... Set after the events of episode 39**
> 
> The gift we've all been waiting for ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODES UP TO 39**
> 
> *****  
> *****  
> *****
> 
> Part 3 of ???
> 
> Thank you to everyone for your continued support and kind words. Despite being busy, I have not been able to tear myself away from this story. I need to get it out! 
> 
> My next (and most likely final) update will be after the weekend, but to make up for the delay, this smutty chapter is "long" ;) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> pb&c
> 
> \---
> 
> All rights to these characters and the original story belong to the goddess known as Lilydusk.
> 
> ___

Before she knew what was happening, Poppy was lying on her back on the side of her bed, gazing up at the standing figure of Tora. The only light in the room came from the small lamp perched on her nightstand and its soft glow suddenly made her feel self conscious. Her body wasn't fit like his; was she really okay with him seeing _every_ part of her?

She made a move towards the lamp, but paused when she felt his hands land on her thighs. "Hey," he said and she met his eyes. "If it makes ya feel better, you can turn it off. But when I told ya yer pretty, I meant it. Yer... fuckin' _beautiful_ , Bobby. I'd like to see you, but only if ya want me to."

She considered his words until reassurance replaced the heavy feeling in her chest and she nodded, turning back to him. She wanted to see _him_ , too. 

Poppy stared soundlessly as he stripped off his sweater and flung it to the floor. Her eyes widened at the sight of his bare chest and she inhaled audibly as he hovered over her. He snaked one arm beneath her back and began to slide her across the sheets. "Scoot up," he said softly and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. She dug her heels into the edge of the mattress and helped him walk her to the center of the bed. 

The mattress dipped under their weight as he moved to lay beside her. She rolled over to face him. Her mouth locked onto his once more as she pushed the length of her body flush into his, desperate to feel every part of him. His skin was soft and warm, but the muscles underneath were hard as stone. She felt _that_ part of him, swollen and pressing against her leg, and her eyebrows rose. He felt... _big_.

Tora supported his weight with one hand to position himself over her and the other cupped her face, his thumb sweeping over her cheek . His kisses were soft and slow, then firmer, longer until her breathing was loud and ragged. After a few moments, he pulled his face from her and she frowned. "If at any point ya want to stop..." he started.

Poppy rolled her eyes. "I'll let you know, Tora. I promise. Just... _kiss me_ ," she said, her voice stern.

He smirked. "Feisty little hamster," he murmured and fitted his mouth to hers. His hand moved through her hair, across her jawline, down her neck and finally came to rest in the valley between her breasts. He paused there and then continued to venture south, his fingers slipping beneath the hem of her shirt. 

She could feel anticipation stirring in her belly as Tora's hand traveled up and when it reached the swell of her bare breast, she gasped. He palmed it gently at first, then harder, letting his thumb roll over her nipple. It stiffened under his touch. Her eyes slipped closed and a low moan escaped her throat. 

This seemed to dissolve whatever doubts Tora had left in his mind. He reached down and tugged at her shirt to lift it from her. She arched her back to help him and when it was off, she cried out as his hot mouth slid across her breast. 

The slow ache that had been building between her thighs began to throb as she felt his tongue glide over her nipple, then the hard edge of his teeth. He paid careful attention to her breasts, alternating between using his mouth and hands on her pebbled peaks. She had no control over her own hands; they moved to the crown of his head, gripped at his mess of braids and she swore she felt him smile against her skin. 

In between her moans and deep breaths, she heard him ask, "Ya doin' okay up there?"

All words had taken flight and left her, replaced with static in her brain. She gave him a small nod before letting her head fall back again. 

Seemingly satisfied, he pressed his lips to her breast once more before sliding downward to leave a fiery trail of kisses along her stomach, her hips, the patch of skin just above her shorts. She closed her eyes and then shot them open as she felt him leave the bed. He stood and slipped out of his shorts, leaving him in a pair of boxers that did nothing to contain his excitement. 

Confirmation. He _was_ big. 

Poppy's heart held fast in her throat as he crawled on top of her, supporting himself with an elbow by her head and skimming his other hand over her hip, her side. She fought hard to suppress a nervous giggle as he glided over _that_ spot, but her scrunched up face gave her away and he immediately withdrew his touch. "Sorry, got caught up," he chuckled lightly. "Forgot yer ticklish."

"It's okay," she managed to say and grasped at his wrist. "Please don't stop, your hand felt ...good there."

Tora returned his hand to her hip, gripping at the waistband of her shorts. She shifted her bottom up so he could slide them off her and she kicked them from her legs. His fingers dipped below her panties and her heart seized in her chest. _No one had ever done this to her before. Would this part hurt? Would he be grossed out? What if he didn't like how she felt or looked down there?_

His hand lingered on the patch of hair between her thighs, spurring on the battle she was fighting between desire and anxiety. His finger found her clit and pushed into it firmly, no friction, just pressure. Poppy's hips bucked. She had touched herself there several times, usually after flipping through one of her romance novels and while it had felt good, having Tora do it to her was something else entirely. 

He rubbed slow circles across her bud and her next breath came out as a strangled moan. Frustration, ache, want, _need_ coursed through her and then... he removed his hand.

"T-Tora... please don-" she began, then felt his tug on her underwear, drawing them down over her thighs. She flung them off her legs and kissed feverishly at his neck. 

He returned his hand to her center and a low moan resonated in his chest. "Feel good?" he rasped. 

She couldn't answer, her brain too fuzzy, her mouth too dry for words. 

His finger tip on her clit. More pressure and friction, quick, short strokes. Her hips rocked against him now, rough and hard and she cried out as he slipped one finger inside. There was no pain, just sheer pleasure, the feeling of being filled but craving more. He moved in and out of her easily, making her realize just how wet she was. Tora added a second finger and her eyes rolled shut. If he could make her feel this good with just his _hands_ , then...

Her hips moved in a frenzy against him, urging his fingers deeper. He was pumping in and out faster now; her breathing was uneven and her nails were scrabbling against his arm. She itched to touch him, to make him feel as good as she did. Poppy pressed one palm to the bulge in his boxers and his hand froze inside of her. 

"Poppy," he hissed through his teeth and pulled his fingers from her to coil around her wrist. He stopped her. "You don't have to do that," he said. "This is about ya."

"Well, if _I'm_ the one who wants to, that involves me a little bit, don't you think?" she asked.

He sighed. "Yeah, but..."

"Please, let me do it," she said and finally he nodded, releasing his grip on her arm. She dropped her hand to his length once again and his head tilted back at the contact. 

She hesitated for just a moment, trailing her fingers over him. Now that he had agreed to let her touch him, thoughts of doing it wrong gnawed at her. She rubbed her palm against his cock, up and down, applying light pressure. She looked to his face for a reaction, but his head remained dipped back. Poppy curled a fist around him and thrust up, down, up down. His hips jerked in response and that was all the reassurance she needed. She looped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and sat up to slip them down and off his legs. She turned around and drank in the sight of him, completely naked, his large body propped up on his elbows, eyes searing into hers, his length fully exposed and hard. Waiting for her. 

Poppy crawled forward until her face was in front of his. She kissed him, ran her hand along his chest, his stomach and then gripped him into her fist. He sucked in a breath as she began to pump up and down, slowly applying pressure and speed, attempting to mimic the way he had gradually built up her pleasure. "I... I've never done this before," she admitted. "Is this okay?" she said, continuing to work at him with a steady pace.

Tora let out a noise that sounded halfway between a hiss and a laugh and said, "Coulda fooled me, sweetheart. Feels great." 

Soon he was flat on his back, jerking and moaning at her touch. She lay half-haphazardly across his torso, eventually using both hands to stroke him. His fingers dug into the flesh of her ass and it sent a jolt straight through her, landing and smoldering between her legs. Tora's breathing was quickening and his hips bucked into every thrust. Poppy pressed her cheek to his chest and smiled. She couldn't deny how good it felt to make _him_ feel good, to know that this strong, intimidating man was writhing and unraveling because of _her_. 

She moved with a renewed determination, faster, harder and then... his hands on her wrists. She stopped and snapped her head back to look at him. "Wha-"

"If youda kept goin', this woulda been over before we even started," Tora smirked. 

Poppy blushed. She'd been on such a high watching him come undone that the thought hadn't occurred to her. "Sorry," she muttered and then felt herself being gently flipped onto her back. 

He stretched the length of his body over hers and kissed her. "S'okay," he said. "I just wasn't done with ya yet."

Her eyes widened at the thought of what he meant. He shifted down the mattress and she watched as he aligned his face with her naked crotch.

She'd always imagined what it would be like, a man being down there, kissing her, tasting her and loving it. In the books she read, the men always seemed so eager to go down on the heroine. But in a conversation with Julri months ago, he told her that when she was _finally_ ready to not expect that from him; he didn't like to do it. Poppy had always wondered why he wouldn't, maybe he was being selfish or maybe he found her gross? Either way, after their talk, she'd pushed the possibility of it happening far from her mind. 

Until now. 

_Now_ there was a beautiful man preparing to bury his mouth in her and she was reluctant to stop him. His hands snaked under her legs and came to rest on either side of her waist. He kissed the inside of her thigh and his eyes flickered to her face. "This okay?" he murmured. 

Her heart was in her throat. She sucked in a deep breath and managed to sputter out "Y-yes."

His eyes squinted at her, not quite trusting that she meant it. She swallowed and nodded. " _Please_ , Tora," she whimpered. 

Satisfied enough, he kissed the inside of her other thigh and then touched his lips to the top of her mound. Her fists twisted in the sheets and she screwed her eyes shut in anticipation. This was going to happen. 

_Finally_. 

Another kiss to her mound, then lower. One in the middle of her opening. Then... his tongue found her clit. 

_Bliss_. 

Sheer bliss rippled through Poppy as Tora stroked her with his tongue. _Who knew this would feel so good?_ His hot breath on her, his soft mouth, his own hums and moans vibrating against her...

He swept his tongue over her _just so_ and she lost whatever control she had left over her body. Her chest heaved and her thighs clamped together on his head. 

A stifled grunt left his mouth and he brought his hands to her legs, gently prying them from the sides of his face. 

Embarrassed, she immediately threw her palms over her eyes. Her legs went slack against his shoulders and he rubbed one of her knees. "Hey, s'okay, Bobby. Lets me know you like it. But there's no need to leg lock me," he chuckled, an attempt to make light of things. "I'm not goin' anywhere."

At those words, Poppy's heart twinged. She uncovered her face and looked him in the eye. 

_Wasn't he, though?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Here be spoilers... Set after the events of episode 39**
> 
> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR EPISODES UP TO 39**
> 
> *****  
> *****  
> *****
> 
> Part 4 of 4
> 
> Hello, I'm back! I've literally been writing all day in the hopes to get this out today and NOW HERE I AM. I hope you guys enjoy where this story ends, it felt incredibly fitting and deserving to Poppy and Tora after everything they've been through. This has been such a rewarding experience for me; thank you to everyone for your kind words and continued support! You'll never know how much it means to me. 
> 
> If you're looking for other MPL fanfic to check out after reading this one, please consider stories by Mediumdinosaur and TheCurvedWritingDesk. They're two of my favorite authors in this community and so incredibly inspiring! 
> 
> <3  
> pb&c
> 
> \---
> 
> All rights to these characters and the original story belong to the goddess known as Lilydusk.
> 
> \---

“I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

At those words, Poppy’s heart twinged. She uncovered her face and looked him in the eye.

_Wasn’t he, though?_

He held her gaze for a moment and it was piercing, _focused_ , like the weight of his words was not lost on him. Poppy held her breath. In just a week’s time, they had been through so much together: a less than ideal first meeting on a train, chasing down a man through the city, another unplanned encounter at Quincey’s apartment, but… lying here naked, legs spread, his face inches from the most sensitive part of her, eyes boring into her own was by far the most intense moment they had shared yet. It felt as though he was truly _seeing_ her for the first time. 

Poppy didn’t have more than a handful of seconds to contemplate this before his mouth was on her again. Her head lulled back. Static and fog crept over the edges of her mind, overriding her ability to think. Tora’s tongue moved up and down her slit, causing her thighs to quiver against his cheeks. He moved one of his hands to the outside of her leg and stroked it tenderly. His touch sent warmth flooding to her chest and she gasped as three simple words managed to rise above the haze in her brain. 

_Don’t leave me._

He continued to stroke at her, up, down, up, down, then his rough hands were on the insides of her thighs, gently spreading them apart and suddenly… his tongue was _inside_ of her, slowly thrusting in and out. 

_Lost._ Poppy was lost. Her hips bucked to match his rhythm and tears started to form in the corner of her eyes. _Really? Why did she have to be such a crybaby? Of all times to lose it…_ She clapped a hand over her mouth as her breathing became louder, replaced by moaning and choked sobs. He lifted his mouth from her for a moment and patted her leg. 

Despite being dizzy and lightheaded from her erratic breathing, she managed to lift her head up to look at him. He reached up and grasped at her wrist, attempting to pull her hand from her face. “Don’t be shy. I wanna hear ya.”

Poppy nodded slightly and then dropped her head to the mattress as his tongue continued to slick in and out of her. Her palm itched to return to her mouth as gasping cries poured out of her, but she twisted both fists into the sheets instead. If he wanted to hear her, he would. She would not deny this man anything. 

His tongue was moving quickly now, in and out, deeper and then he sucked her clit into his mouth. He continued to suck, swirling his tongue over her small bead and then Poppy shattered. One minute she was openly weeping and the next she was mute, arching her back from the bed, legs shaking as she rode out the waves of pleasure. Drowning, she was drowning and then suddenly her breath returned to her, her body relaxed into the mattress and she felt Tora press a soft kiss onto the inside of her leg. 

“Pops?” he asked quietly as he crawled over her and stared into her face. “Ya good?” he asked, wiping at the tears on her cheeks with his thumbs. 

_Was he joking?_ Good couldn’t possibly describe what he had just made her feel. She had never been better. 

She attempted to voice this, but there was something about the way his eyes were roaming over her face and the tender way he was touching her that rendered her speechless. All she could do was swallow and nod. 

“Are ya ready?”

At this question, she found her voice. “Yes,” she said. And she was. More than she had ever been. 

His mouth curled up at the corners. He kissed her and said, “Kay. One sec.” 

He slid from the bed and picked up his shorts, digging through one pocket and then the other before finding his wallet. He pulled a condom from it, tore it open and unrolled it down his length. As she watched him move it down his cock, she was once again faced with the realization of how big he was. _Would he even fit?_

He rejoined her on the bed and stretched his body over the length of hers, supporting his weight on his elbows. An overwhelming need to show him how much she trusted him consumed her and she lifted her head to kiss him deeply. He responded in kind, moving his mouth against hers firmly, his tongue seeking her own. She could taste herself on him and was surprised to find she wasn’t repulsed by it like she thought she’d be. It was a reminder of what he had just done to her and she felt heat once again pooling beneath her belly. 

Tora continued to kiss her, then moved his hand down to her center. He stroked at her and then slipped one thick finger inside. She was as wet as she’d ever been and more than ready for him. 

He moved that same hand down and she could feel him close a fist around himself. He guided the tip to her entrance and paused. He pressed a kiss to her lips and his eyes found hers. “Ya sure?”

“I’m sure, Tora.”

His hand shifted against her leg and then he was inside of her. 

Poppy sensed he was only a fraction of the way inside, but it was enough. Her breath came out as a hiss between her teeth and he froze, eyes hardened on her own. “Am I hurtin’ ya?” he whispered. 

She nodded regretfully, but dug her fingers into his back, a silent plea to him to keep going. “Ah… it’s… supposed to hurt,” she said, trying to ignore the burning pain between her legs as she reassured him. “Just keep going, please. I don’t want you to stop.” 

He sighed deeply and after a moment’s hesitation, pushed himself slightly further into her. _Full._ She felt so full. She tried to suppress the gasp forming in her mouth, but her body betrayed her and it slipped past her lips. He paused again, glaring down at her and she responded by kneading her fingers into his skin. “I’m okay,” she said. “I think… I just need you to move.” She tilted her hips up toward him, which caused him to slide into her further. He groaned and buried his face in her neck. 

“Bobby, ya feel great,” he whispered hotly against her ear. “I’m sorry it hurts. I’ll make it good for ya, I promise.” 

Tora slowly began to thrust in and out of her, pushing in deeper every time until she felt his hips graze her. She clenched her eyes shut against the pain and the feeling of being overwhelmingly full, instead trying to focus on his open-mouthed kisses on her neck and how _safe_ she felt beneath the weight of his body. 

He continued to steadily pump into her, pulling out nearly all the way before plunging back in to the hilt. Eventually, the searing pain in her loins faded, replaced by a gnawing ache that urged her to move against him. He lifted his head at her movements and looked down at her. “Better?” he rasped, his voice laced with desire. 

“Mmmm… yeah,” she moaned and slipped her legs around his lower back. “You feel so _good_.” 

He smirked. “Good,” he said and wrapped one arm around her back to hold her to him. He began to thrust more feverishly into her, eliciting soft cries from her throat. Poppy clutched at his back, digging her nails into the muscles she found there. She attempted to lock her ankles together behind his back, to hug him closer to her, but it proved to be impossible; her legs were too short and his thrusts were becoming so frenzied that she kept slipping. Not to be deterred, she planted her feet firmly on either side of him on the bed and bucked her hips upward every time he drove into her. 

At this point, they were both panting and grasping at each other frantically. His lips found hers and he kissed her hard, breathing and humming in pleasure against her mouth. “Poppy, I’m close,” he growled. 

“ _So am I_ ,” she moaned in response. 

“Yeah?” he said and moved his hand from behind her back to rest on the side of her mound. Not breaking his pace, he firmly began to circle his thumb over her clit. 

“Ahhhh…” she groaned and closed her eyes as that familiar, sparkly, tingly feeling began to overwhelm her. It wasn’t long before Poppy came undone around him, her body pulsing and then stilling against him as she surrendered herself to a second orgasm. 

She sleepily opened her eyes and looked at him. His jaw was clenched, his hair and eyes wild. She smiled at him and this was his undoing. He threw his head back and shuddered before he buried his face into her neck. Pleasure rocked through him and she felt every wave; one, two and then a final jerk as he emptied himself inside of her. 

He laid on top of her for a moment and drew in ragged breaths against her skin. Poppy allowed him to lie there until his weight slowly began to crush her. “Tora,” she said in a half giggle, half gasp. “You’re heavy.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled and rolled off her onto his side, facing her. She turned over to look at him, a small smile playing on her lips. 

He reached out and placed a hand on the curve of her hip. “How was it?” he asked, looking more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. 

“It was perfect,” she said, pushing herself toward him and planting a kiss on his lips. “It was even better than I thought it would be.”

He smiled softly at her. “For me, too,” he said. 

Tora stared at her for a moment longer and then rose from the bed. He eyed the wastebasket across the room and she watched as he pulled the used condom from himself and tossed it into the trash. He walked through the room naked and Poppy couldn’t help but admire the view before he disappeared into the bathroom. He moved so easily, he looked so peaceful and it caused her to wonder when he had last let his guard down. Maybe earlier tonight, when he’d let her braid his hair? A feeling of pride swelled in her chest at the thought that he felt at ease with her, just as she felt comfortable with him. He was wrong. Saying goodbye wasn’t what was best for her; being _near_ him was.  


Poppy rolled onto her back and huffed out a sigh at the thought. _Where did they go from here?_

He emerged into the bedroom moments later and slipped back onto the bed behind her. Immediately she pushed her body into him and she grinned as his arm curled around her bare waist. “Will you stay the night?” she whispered. 

There was a dull, almost painful silence that seemed to drag on for hours. Finally, she felt his chest rise and fall against her back as he sighed heavily. “Course, sweetheart.”  


Relief rolled through her and she sleepily hummed her approval through a deep sigh of her own. “Thank you,” she yawned and burrowed her face into her pillow. She felt him lean over her and then heard the soft _click_ of the lamp being turned off. He pulled the covers over both of them and tightened his hold on her. 

“G’night, Bobby,” he murmured into her hair. Her nickname on his lips was the last thing she heard before sleep claimed her.  
\---  
Poppy awoke a few hours later to the silver light of the moon draped over her bed. Tora’s arm was still snugly wrapped around her and she smiled. She lightly pressed her palm over his hand on her belly and then let out a surprised gasp as his fingers came to life and gripped hers. 

“I’m sorry,” she squeaked. “I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“Light sleeper,” he mumbled and interlaced their fingers. “Ya okay?”

“Yeah,” she said and then a blush bloomed over her cheeks. “Um… do you think maybe you could…” she trailed off. 

She felt his body perk up behind her. “Speak up, Bobby,” he rasped, moving his hand to caress her hip. 

“Ahhh… do you think you could go again?” 

She could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face. “Yeah?” he asked, his voice low. She could feel how hard he already was against her lower back. 

“Yeah… mmmm,” she sighed as he snaked his hand lower and dipped two fingers into her. She rocked against him hard, searching for release. Once she came, he was off the bed, tugging on another condom. He lay back down behind her and in one quick movement, he was inside her again. It didn’t hurt this time and this new angle was _interesting_ , he was hitting her in all the right places. It dawned on her that she wanted to try everything with Tora, every position, every way he would have her. She hoped against hope that it would happen. 

She bucked her hips against him as he slicked in and out of her and when he finally came, he grasped tightly onto her arm and didn’t let go until he’d ridden out the last wave of his orgasm. For a moment, she felt a sudden feeling of loss; she’d never seen anything more beautiful than the look on his face as he came apart and she was sorry she hadn’t glanced over her shoulder to see him this time.

When he finally caught his breath, he shifted off the bed, tossed the condom into the trash can and moved into the bathroom. When he returned, she was lying on his side of the bed, patting the space in front of her. 

“Can I… hold you?” she asked, hoping the question didn’t sound as ridiculous as it did in her head. 

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he chuckled. “Pfft, sure, Bobby, if ya can reach ya arm around me. Big body, remember?” 

He crawled onto the bed and stretched his back into her. Heat radiated off of him and she cuddled closer as she wrapped one arm around his broad chest as far as it would go. “S’nice,” he mumbled after awhile and then his breathing steadied, letting her know he'd fallen asleep. She sighed happily and drifted off, her face pressed into his back. 

\---

Poppy was roused from her sleep an hour later to the sound of a phone ringing from somewhere on the floor. Tora was off of the bed like a shot, rummaging through his shorts until he located the cell phone in his pocket. He brought it to his ear and while she couldn’t hear everything he was saying, she could make out his annoyed, borderline defensive tone. She’d heard it only one other time, when she confronted him in the street outside of Granny’s restaurant. Whatever this late night conversation was about, it sounded serious. 

He finally made one more grunt into the phone before ending the call. He moved hastily through the room, tugging on his clothes and slipping on his shoes. He startled her by yelling “ _FUCK_ ” into the air. 

“Um, is everything okay?” she asked weakly. 

He huffed out a breath. “S’one of those things I can’t tell ya about me,” he said, moving to sit beside her on the bed. “Listen, Bobby, I gotta go. C’mon, ya gotta lock up behind me.” 

“O-okay.”

He stood and reached for her hand, helping her out of the bed. She wrapped the sheet around herself and followed him out into the living room.  


Once he was in the doorway, he turned to face her. She could feel tears brimming in her eyes and she wiped at one as it strayed down her cheek. He rubbed his face with one hand and then in a flash he was holding her, crushing her into his chest. 

“Hey,” he murmured, “this ain’t goodbye. I won’t let it be.” He gripped her face in his hands and forced her to look in his eyes. “ _I promise_.” 

Poppy was crying freely now, but nodded in his grasp. “I-I trust you.”

He sighed and dropped a kiss on her forehead, lingering there for a few moments before pulling away. “G’night, Bobby,” he said and gestured at the deadbolt on her door. “Don’t forget to lock up.”

He stepped out into the hallway and then he was gone. 

She stood there with the door open for awhile, trying to trick herself into believing that he would be right back. _This was all just a dumb dream and he’d stepped outside for a smoke._ Eventually she came to her senses and clicked the door shut, knowing he would have been mad at her for standing there so long, naked, with the door gaping open at four thirty in the morning. She slid the deadbolt into place and retreated to her bedroom where she fell numbly onto the mattress. 

\---

The next morning, Poppy awoke to an empty bed. There was no sign he had been there, aside from the soreness she felt between her thighs. Sadness threatened to overtake her, but at some point last night after sobbing into her pillow, she’d made up her mind. She was done crying. Tora might not have been able to tell her everything about himself, but she knew he’d been honest with her about everything he _could_ say. It wasn’t goodbye. She would see him again. 

She stretched as she stepped out of bed and slipped on her pajamas from last night. Saturday, no work. She walked into the kitchen and settled about her weekend morning routine. She put a kettle of water on the stove for tea and filled her watering can from the sink. She wandered around her apartment, giving each plant a long drink until the kettle screeched at her from the kitchen. 

She steeped a bag of chai tea in a mug of hot water and opened her fridge to decide on breakfast. The image of her slice of birthday cake appeared in her mind and she groaned. In her hurry to get Tora’s attention last night, she’d completely forgotten to put it away. It was still sitting on her table, probably stale and no good by now. 

Poppy sighed as she lifted the lid off the box, tentatively pressing a fingertip into the icing. To her delight, it was still soft. Breakfast was served. 

She moved into the kitchen to grab a fork and her tea, then settled at the table with the cake in front of her. Her gaze landed on the tote bag beside the table and she froze. After a moment’s hesitation, she lifted the bento box back out. 

She popped the top off the box and peered inside. She gingerly lifted his bracelet out and wrapped it several times around her wrist until it fit her snugly. She slid the ring delicately over her thumb; it was way too big for her to wear, but she wanted to feel its weight on her hand for a moment. 

Then she took out the airplane. 

She slowly pulled it open and two chicken scratched words stared back at her from the paper. At first, she was conflicted. These words sent a chill shivering down her spine; she’d never _told_ him. _Maybe he'd seen the birthday cake after all?_ And then, warmth seeped through her at the realization that he _cared_. 

Two words. 

_Happy Birthday_. 

\---

Early in the afternoon, Poppy was lifted from her nap on the couch to the sound of her phone ringing. She glanced feverishly around for it and flew across the room when she spotted it on the entry way table where she’d left it last night. The battery was low, but should manage to last through one call. 

His name on her screen. 

“Hey, Bobby,” he said as she picked up. At the sound of his voice, relief, confirmation, hope flooded to her toes. “Can I come up?”

She smiled and moved to unlock the deadbolt. 

“Always.”


End file.
